


Time Enough

by ferix79



Series: Trans Chocobros [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A very very minor mention, Dismantling the monarchy so they can live happily ever after, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Trans Ignis Scientia, pregnancy mention, talk of having children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: The four boys discuss what they'll do once Noctis isn't King anymore.





	Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by sinnerbeam on tumblr. Thank you!
> 
> Very small mention of transguy Ignis and a mention of pregnancy/having kids right at the end. Just a warning in case you don't like reading about that. Hope you enjoy!

“Ignis?” Noctis murmured one night, while Gladio brushed out his unruly mane after a shower and Prompto tinkered with a pocket watch at the desk nestled in the corner of their quarters.

Ignis, seated on the bed next to Noctis, looked up from his book and studied the King; he was flopped back on their large bed with his hands resting behind his head and his gaze wandering the ceiling.

“Hm?”

“I don’t want to be king anymore,” he said as he exhaled. He sounded tired and wistful, but not yet exasperated. Ignis marked his page in the book and set it down on the nightstand before folding his hands in his lap and turning his full attention to Noctis. There was so much to say of that request, yet so much had already been said.

Across the room Gladio set down the brush and began braiding his hair, but Ignis didn’t doubt for a minute that he had an ear on the conversation. Prompto kept his gaze on the broken pocket watch, but stopped tinkering.

“I know, Noct,” Ignis sighed, reaching down to run a hand through Noctis’ fluffy and freshly washed hair. “We’ve done all we can for now. All the things that could be set in motion at the moment _are_ in motion. We can only hope that the council and the new committees will continue to run smoothly. And if they don’t, it means more meetings and heated debates and agreements made behind closed doors, but we will have to endure it nonetheless.”

Noctis hummed, indifferent toward the answer. Ignis was right, there was no doubt about that, but such logic was the same thing Noctis already listened to time and time again.

“It may take years, still, for a new government to gain the citizen’s trust and prop itself up on the unsteady legs of the first election.”

Instead of responding, Noctis sighed and rolled over to press his face into Ignis’ hip. Ignis’ hand followed suit and shifted to cradle the back of his head, his thumb still stroking reassuring circles into Noctis’ scalp.

“I know,” he moaned. “ ‘s just nice to dream sometimes, you know?”

Ignis chuckled as the King inched himself closer. “It certainly is. And some day it will be a reality. Some day far off, but some day nonetheless.”

Silence reigned over their quarters once again, save for the soft shift of clothing as Gladio pulled on lounge pants and the quiet tic-tic-tic of Prompto’s tools against the metal insides of the pocket watch.

Too distracted to keep working, though, Prompto spoke up.

“Won’t we lose all this once you aren’t king anymore, Noct?” he asked, motioning to the opulence of the room around them. It was something he thought about on the regular—not that he was any stranger to living in the opposite of the lap of luxury. The memories of his bland and lonely childhood were practically a creed he lived by—don’t expect anything from anyone; his needs were more important than the needs of others; and don’t take anything for granted.

Since becoming friends—lovers, even—and living with the King, those first two were easy to forget. He was lulled into a false sense of security by the blessing of wealth and abundance, but the third was harder to shake.

Why be wasteful and throw something away when it could be mended? It was a valuable skill on the road, when clothing and weapons and camping gear took more wear and tear than they were ever meant to take, and one that stuck with him to that day.

Noctis could easily afford another pocket watch—hell, he could buy out the whole store if he wanted to—but Prompto couldn’t let anything salvageable go to waste. He’d saved countless damaged possessions in his childhood. The prospect of their cushy lifestyle dropping out from under them suddenly triggered harsh memories of his childhood, where he could only have something if he mended and saved and took care of it.

Noctis rolled back over and sat up. “Nah. Don’t worry, Prom, if there’s one thing I’ll _never_ escape it’s the wealth of the crown,” he said. “We’ll probably downsize to some grand manor on the north side of the city, maybe close to Iris and the Amicitia manor?” he postured, catching Gladio’s smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“A downsize, but a very welcome one,” Ignis echoed, resting his chin against his fist as he imagined what their lives would be after all of this.

“Five bedrooms, five bathrooms, a home theater-slash-gaming room and a big backyard with a pond, or that’s what I’ve always imagined, anyway,” Noctis said, not missing a beat.

“Huh,” was all Prompto could say in response, a little dumbfounded. Perhaps he was too paranoid after the year on the road, followed by ten more of darkness and squalor. That time felt like decades ago, now, but it was impossible to forget.

Gladio finally joined them in the main room and plopped down on one of the plush armchairs in the sitting area. “What’s your plan after that, Noct? Spend the rest of your days in bliss next to a fishing pond while Iggy feeds you?” he joked.

“C’mon, big guy, give me a little more credit,” Noctis said, sitting up on the bed. “I assume you’re only asking me because _you_ can’t wait to get back to a life of camping twenty four-seven, living naturally in nature and all that.”

“Well if you’re gonna go fishing for days you need someone to watch your back.”

“I won’t be fishing _all_ the time,” Noctis answered.

“What will we all be doing, then?”

Prompto interrupted before the other two could continue their banter.

Even though Noctis was confident they’d be fine, the prospect of suddenly leaving all of _this_ — the Crownsguard and the Citadel and the restoration committee—kind of scared Prompto. A lot.

Where would he be in life without Cor giving him a job with the Crownsguard? Probably dead in the streets of Insomnia or wandering Lucis as a poor refuge. And now he was part of the King’s inner circle. He _never_ could have achieved any of it without the crown, which was now in the process of dismantling itself. What would he do next?

“I dunno,” Noctis started, defensive. “You guys—We can all do whatever we want. We won’t have as many official duties anymore, but I’ll always be a public figure. I doubt I’ll _ever_ be able to pull Ignis away from politics, so he’ll probably stay more involved around here,” he said, casting a knowing glance at Ignis. He got a knowing smile in return.

“Gladio will likely be welcomed into some position in the military, and you’ll probably be offered one, too. You’d be great at teaching cadets how to handle firearms and shoot.” Prompto’s heart skipped a beat at the suggestion. Again, he couldn’t see past his own fear and hang-ups from the past, but his partners were always there to guide him through the haze.

“But with the rest of our time…treat yourself. Focus on your hobbies. Do whatever makes you happy, Prom.”

Prompto broke eye contact with Noct and exhaled, humming a little in agreement as he tried to process the idea. He turned back to his pocket watch.

“What do you want to do, Noct?” Ignis postured.

Noctis sat, pondering, for a few moments. “I guess I just want to…relax. I want the people to get to know me—the real me. Not the me from news reports.”

Ignis nodded. “An answer befitting a true King.”

Noctis almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself. “I just wanna move on with life. A more normal life. I wouldn’t mind…you know…” Noctis trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as he hesitated. This was something they’d never spoken about before. “I wouldn’t mind having some kids.”

Dead silence reigned over the room for a moment as the other three considered the idea.

“You mean like…with Iggy?” Prompto said softly. Ignis looked to Noctis for a response.

“W-w-well no, not without letting him decide first and stuff. It was just an idea, you know? There are lots of ways for us to have kids—”

“I’m…not opposed to it, Noct,” Ignis interrupted his sputtering. “But there are many things to consider.”

“Having a child is very harsh on one’s body. A surrogate might be a better choice,” Gladio chimed in.

“Yeah, that’s true…” Noctis replied, unable to hide his disappointment. “I was just hoping that at least one of them could be, like… _ours._ ”

Ignis chuckled and broke the tension by grabbing Noctis around the waist and pulling him closer to press a kiss to his temple. “I haven’t said no yet, Noct. There’s much to discuss, but we’ve plenty of time, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Please excuse any errors as this was only briefly read over. 
> 
> Find me on  
> [tumblr @ferix-writes](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter @ferixnsfw](https://twitter.com/ferixnsfw)  
> 


End file.
